Backlash 2018
Backlash 18 from NSW is a Professional wrestling E-FED show which is classed as a PPV where RAW, Smackdown live and Unity superstars will battle it out, the event is taken place at the Cross Insurance Arena, which is in Portland, OR. Kick Off Summary The kick off show would have two great matches on it with the first of these being for the SmackDown Tag Team Titles as The Hounds looked to dethrone Tristan Knight and Trey Savage but it would be Knight and Savage who would pick up the win. The other of these two matches would be for the Raw Tag Team Titles as The Pirates would look to defend their titles against The AOP and despite no one giving The Pirates a chance, they were able to remain as champions. Watch the kick off show now to watch a fantastic kick off to Backlash. Main Show Summary The main show to Backlash would be packed with many great matches with unexpected moments and the first of these would see the Intercontinental Championship on the line as Dan Masters would look to defend against Thomas End, Tyler Ace, Arron The Destroyer, Cody Hagen and Jeremy Baltimore but it would be Cody Hagen who would climb to success and become the new Intercontinental Champion. Following that the next match would be for the United States Championship as Jay Mercer would look to dethrone Cory Sabin and it would be a successful night for Jay Mercer as he would go onto defeat Cory Sabin and become the new United States Champion. The next match would be for the World Heavyweight Championship and this would be a shocking moment in the history of the World Title as Huey Blounts successfully defending his championship against Johnathan King in just 81 seconds. The next match to follow would see the Women's Championship on the line as champion Tiffany Razor would put her title on the line against Nia Jax inside Hell in a Cell and it would be Tiffany Razor who would pick up the win and retain her championship. Following from that, the next match would be for the Women's Tag Team Titles as The Boss and Hug Connection would look to defend their championships against Tea Time but it would be Tea Time who would pick up the huge victory and become the new Women's Tag Team Champions. After that match the next one would be for the UK Championship as Calli Wright would have one last opportunity to take the title away from The Mundo inside Hell in a Cell but it would not happen for him as The Mundo in brutal fashion suplexed his way to victory. The next match on the card would be tag team action as Danny Sixx would look for revenge as he teamed up with Finn Balor to take on The Club but controversy would strike as Finn Balor revealed his true loyalty and attacked Danny Sixx alongside The Club, leading to a no contest. Finally came the main event and it would be for the NSW Championship as Adrian Kincade would look to defend his championship inside Hell in a Cell against Morgan Wolf but it would be Morgan Wolf who would score the victory and become the new NSW Champion. Watch Backlash now to watch a fantastic and crazy night from the superstars of NSW. Matchcard & Results *Click Order to see in which the order the matches will be held (subject to change). *© – refers to the champion(s) heading into the match Other on-screen talent Also see External links *NSW on Twitch